LA MEJOR
by ASUKA02
Summary: -¿verdad o reto?. –Pregunto Hanabi, -reto, -pidió Hinata completamente ebria. -Tu reto será insultar a Sakura Haruno públicamente... Naruto miro a Hinata y le dijo las palabra que le quitaron la borrachera al instante. Oneshot NaruSaku


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo escribo esto con el fin de entretener al lector, y no gano absolutamente nada.

.

.

* * *

**»»»» »»»» LA MEJOR «««« «««« **

By ASUKA02

Capitulo Único

**.**

**.**

Después de ver al chico de sus sueños rechazar una propuesta indecente de Ino Yamanaka y decirle que no le interesaban las mujeres en general, Hinata trataba de distraerse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera perseguir a Naruto-kun.

Ya había aceptado que el muchacho la apreciaba como a cualquiera habitante de Konoha, pero en su mente era libre de soñar con todo tipo de cosas que involucraban a Naruto y ella tomados de la mano, él declarándole amor eterno y hasta en muchas ocasiones estando casados.

En fin, Hinata Hyuga ya no se desmayaba por Naruto, solo alumbraba como un semáforo en rojo y se mareaba cuando lo veía pasar de largo, algo completamente normal para los que la conocía, una de estas cosas que hacía para distraerse, era tratar de hacerse amiga de su hermana menor.

Y también era la única razón por la que se encontraba con Hanabi y las amigas de esta jugando un juego que no hacía más que ponerla en evidencia. Sentadas en el piso seis chicas se encontraban haciendo un circulo, en el centro del circulo una botella de vidrio giraba y giraba.

Hinata moría de nervios cada vez que la hacían girar, no quería cumplir ningún castigo y menos responder a preguntas tan personales. Agradecía profundamente que su hermana fuera tan buena que le podía de castigo siempre lo mismo, beber dos trago de sake.

La botella se detuvo señalando a Hanabi, Hinata respiro aliviada y una de las amigas de su hermana hizo la pregunta.

-¿Verdad o reto?.

-Verdad, no soy como mi hermana, a mi no me da miedo hablar. –respondió confiada.

-¿Quien te dio tu primer beso?

-Hum, Kiba Inuzuka, pero fui yo quien lo bese a él, así que no se si cuenta.

Hinata se llevo una mano a la boca impresionada, como era posible que esas cosas pasaran y ella no se fuera enterado, tenía que hablar seriamente con su amigo, ¿que se creía para estar besando a su hermanita?.

-¿Porque me miras a si?, -replico Hanabi, -¿acaso no tengo derecho a hacer amistad con tus amigos?.

Hinata no respondió, pero ahora comprendía porque Kiba dejo de ir a la casa, probablemente estaba evitando un encuentro con Hanabi.

-No discutan vamos a seguir jugando. –intervino una de las amigas de su hermana.

Media hora después Hinata estaba muy impresionada con las cosas que decían esas chicas, parecían tan dispuesta a hablar que nadie hasta ahora había cumplido un castigo, y solo Hinata bebía de la botella porque no se atrevía a desvelar sus secretos.

-Vamos hermana responde alguna pregunta, ¿qué es lo que ocultas con tanto recelo?

-Está bien, elijo verdad. –respondió un poco más alegre debido al alcohol que ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Hanabi y la chica que le tocaba hacerle la pregunta cruzaron miradas cómplices, -Aquí va la pregunta, ¿alguna vez te has masturbado?.

Hinata enrojeció a la velocidad de la luz, y sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, -Vamos responde hermanita, seguro que si lo has hecho pensado en tu Naruto-kun. Ya me imagino, ¡ah Naruto-kun!… ¡ah tócame Naruto-kun!.-la fastidio imitando una voz sensual.

-No, claro que no. –respondió Hinata que asombrosamente no tartamudeo, no entendía porque su hermana la avergonzaba de esa manera.

Hanabi, y las chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, -Bueno… si tu lo dices.

Y para completar ponía en duda su palabra, no reconocía a su propia hermana menor o quizás era que solo ahora la estaba conociendo. Los ojos de Hanabi brillaban de pura diversión, hacia mucho que quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hermana la heredera.

-Bien chicas vamos a ponernos serias.

El juego continuo por media hora más y Hinata solo resistía porque tenía que demostrar que tenía agallas y tampoco quería darle la razón a Hanabi cuando dijo que terminaría retirándose del juego.

La botella giro y giro hasta detenerse y señalar a las dos Hyuga. -¿Verdad o reto? –pregunto Hanabi.

-¡Reto! –exclamo Hinata ya ebria, que mas daba darle otro trago a la botella de sake, ya no sabía tan horrible.

Hanabi sonrió ampliamente, -tú lo has pedido, tu reto será insultar a Sakura Haruno públicamente.

-¿Gué? –Musito Hinata, -pensé gue solo ten-dría gue, beber un poco más. –sentía la lengua adormecida.

-No señora, ya estuvo bueno de beber, -dijo quitándole la botella de sake de las manos, -demuéstranos que tienes agallas, se que en el fondo lo quieres hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, aprovecha que estas ebria y nadie te culpara.

Hinata se negaba, pero Hanabi insistía, de cualquier manera salieron de la casa y Hinata camino sola sin que nadie la amenazara de muerte, localizaron a Sakura comprando unos bollos de arroz en un puesto de la calle, acompañada de Ino.

-¡Oye Sakura mi hermana tiene algo que decirte!

Haruno y Yamanaka se volvieron para verlas, Hanabi empujo a Hinata y esta dio un torpe paso hacia adelante, -Yo, yo, solo guerria decir.

Hizo un intento de huir pero Hanabi no la dejo, le cerró el paso se acerco al oído de la mayor y le susurro, -ella solo hace sufrir a tu Naruto-kun, merece que le digas un par de cosas, vamos hermana demuéstranos que tienes agallas, tú la detestas.

El tono de voz de Hanabi solo expresaba sus malas intenciones, un sentimiento que fue creciendo poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo, gestos que parecían imperceptibles para Hinata ella los notaba, una envidia que comenzó por el el vaso más grande, el juguete más bonito, la ropa más cara...

había reprimidos todos esos sentimientos, esforzándose por ganar el favor de su padre, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Hinata era la heredera solo por haber nacido primero. Y eso para Hanabi era una gran injusticia, se creía más fuerte y más acta que Hinata para llevar dicha responsabilidad con su clan, también creía poder vivir con esa injusticia siempre que su hermana no intentara meterse en su vida, si lo hacía tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué es lo que quieren ustedes? –replico Ino mirándolas con desconfianza.

El estado de embriagues de Hinata no la dejaba razonar con claridad, y comenzó a creer que lo que decía su hermana era verdad. _"yo te salvare Naruto-kun" _dio un paso al frente y siguiendo el consejo de su hermana dijo aquello que quiso decir en más de una ocasión.

-Sagurra-san…

Hanabi sonrió, Sakura y Ino se miraron las caras obviamente notaron que la chica no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

**.**

**.**

En otro lugar cerca de allí Naruto salía de Ichiraku Ramen frotándose el estomago inflado debido al exceso de comida que ingirió, -¡ah, comí demasiado!. –exclamo satisfecho.

Continúo su camino tranquilamente hasta que vio un grupo de gente haciendo un círculo, curioso se acerco a ellos, y vio que dentro del circulo de gente estaba Ino, Hinata y Hanabi, pero no había ninguna pelea, abriéndose paso entre la gente vio una cabellera rosada.

-¡Sakura-chan estoy por aquí! –la llamo pero esta lo ignoro, -¡espera Sakura-chan!.

El rubio fue detenido por la mano de Ino, -¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque me detienes?, ¿qué le pasa a Sakura-chan porque se fue sin prestarme atención?.

-Hinata le dijo un montón de cosas malas. -respondió enojada.

-¿Hinata? –repitió mirando a la aludida, esta se ruborizo instantáneamente. –¿pero ella no hace esas cosas?.

-Pues lo hizo, no sé qué te traes con Hyuga pero algo debe ser para que te defienda de esa manera, te lo advierto, no te permitiré que juegues con los sentimientos de mi amiga.

Él frunció el ceño, la seriedad de sus palabras hizo que Naruto se planteara la idea de que Hinata en realidad si había ofendido a la pelirosada, y eso lo hizo enojar, camino hacia las dos Hyuga que ya se disponían a irse y mirando seriamente a Hinata dijo.

-Nunca espere algo así de ti.

Se marcho en busca de la pelirosada y no vio que Hinata se derrumbo después de escucharlo, había defraudado a su Naruto-kun y eso era más doloroso que saber que él no la amaba.

Verla así hizo que Hanabi se sintiera culpable.

-Vamos hermana tienes que darte una ducha y descansar para que te sientas mejor, -le hizo una seña a sus amigas y entre dos la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, -no te preocupes por papá está fuera del país.

Así se fueron mientras durante todo el camino Hanabi intentaba suavizar las cosas, hacer que su hermana se sintiera mejor para ella misma sentirse mejor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, después de preguntarles a varias personas Naruto encontró a Sakura sobre el techo de uno de los edificios abandonados, desde allí se podía ver fácilmente los rostros de los Hokage en las montañas, ella sintió su presencia antes de que el hablara, ese olor a ramen lo delataba en cualquier lugar.

-Algún día tu rostro estará tallado allí. –dijo ella sin mirarlo. –no entiendo porque aun no te han elegido.

-Faltan dos semanas para eso, me han dicho que tengo que preparar un discurso, y debo saber más de historia y esas cosas, -respondió acercándose a ella, -tu me ayudar a estudiar, ¿verdad?.

Sakura no respondió las palabras de Hinata seguían rondando en su cabeza, Naruto puso la mano sobre el hombro de la joven y le dijo –Escucha, sea lo que sea que te dijera Hinata no es verdad.

-No estoy así por lo que me dijo, eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué te dijo?.

-Lo que mucha gente piensa, que te trato mal y que no merezco tu amor.

Naruto resoplo, como odiaba que la gente opinara sobre sus sentimientos, sin saber nada, el rubio se propuso actualizar a toda Konoha de los nuevos acontecimientos.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que cerrara la boca, porque apenas te conoce, y que solo tú puedes saber qué es lo que te hace feliz, luego me marche, no quise dar un espectáculo.

-Vaya diste con el clavo, yo habría dicho lo mismo.

-Es muy posible que ni siquiera recuerde lo que hizo, pero espero que tenga una terrible resaca que la incapacite toda la semana. –dijo con algo de rencor en su voz.

-Sakura-chan, ya olvida el asunto, nada de eso debe afectarte, hablemos de cosas buenas.

Ella frunció el ceño -Resulta que no soy una piedra Naruto Uzumaki. –contesto con amargura.

-¡Yo no quise decir eso!. –se apresuro a aclarar. –se que tienes sentimientos, y los más bonitos de todo el mundo. –agrego suavizando su voz. –¿qué es lo que te molesta exactamente? dímelo y lo resolveré en un pestañeo.

-Un pestañeo es muy poco tiempo…Lo que me molesto fue la forma en cómo lo dijo, no lo que dijo en sí, ella dijo que yo no te merezco y sé que no es verdad, nadie te ha soportado como yo, quien diga que no te merezco no sabe nada de la vida.

Naruto sonrió le encantaba la Sakura guerrera. Haruno continúo hablando.

-Pero si fuera escuchado la forma en cómo lo dijo hasta tu lo creerías, ella en realidad lo cree, toda esa gente se quedo pensando que soy una bruja, me ha hecho sentir tan mal que hasta me hizo dudar de nosotros.

Ese comentario alarmo al rubio.

-¡Que nada te haga dudar Sakura-chan! –Dijo con demasiada energía, no quería que Sakura volviera a estar confundida, la cara que puso ella decía que no era necesario tanto griterío. -perdón siempre me emociono cuando estas cerca.

Ella sonrió levemente, comentarios como esos eran beneficiosos para su autoestima.

–creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero fue gracias a tu apoyo incondicional y tus jutsus médicos que logre derrotar a los Akatsuki, sin ti y los demás no habría podido, pero sobre todo gracias a ti lo logre, porque cuando todo parecía oscuridad yo pensaba en ti, eres un rayo de Sol en mi vida, mi esperanza de una vida feliz.

Ella lo abrazo en un arrebato de cariño y él la rodeo con sus brazos -gracias Naruto, eres un buen amigo, el mejor que tengo.

Él aun apretándola fuerte respondió -de nada, aunque preferiría que dijeras que soy el mejor novio del mundo.

Sakura rompió el abrazo lentamente y le dijo -aun eres muy torpe con eso.

-Es que nunca había tenido novia Sakura-chan, creí que estaba bien presentarme en tu casa con esas flores.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, -¿y también te pareció bueno llamar suegros a mis padres, el primer día que los conoces?.

Naruto se rasco la nuca soltando una risita -eso fue gracioso, ¿viste la cara que puso tu padre?.

-No, estaba entretenida viendo tu cara de terror.

Naruto arrugo la frente y Sakura se rió, y su risa hizo que el rubio se sintiera muy bien al saber que logro hacerla olvidar el incidente de hace un rato.

-¿No merezco un beso por hacerte reír?. –pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Ah, claro que no, fue por un recuerdo viejo de hace meses!.

-Viejo a nuevo, fue por mi causa, vamos Sakura-chan no seas mala conmigo. –insistió atrayéndola de la cintura de manera juguetona.

-Huh, está bien pero sigo molesta por lo de ayer, y solo te voy a besar para que la Hinata no tenga razón con lo de que te trato mal.

Se besaron con la confianza que le daba el saber que Sakura lo amaba, hace meses que ella dejo que su orgulloso corazón reinara y decidiera darse una oportunidad a ambos de ser más que amigos, al principio solo fue un experimento, pero quien conoce a Naruto Uzumaki sabe que no hay maneras de deshacerse de él, y lo logro, logro sembrarse en el corazón de su amaba y en el resto de los Haruno.

Los labios de Sakura sabían cómo algodón de azúcar, quien podría imaginar que alguien tan fuerte como ella tendría un sabor tan dulce y delicado, adentrarse en su boca era como saborear la miel, se sentía orgulloso y afortunado de saber que nadie más sabía ese secreto.

Mientras Naruto se perdía en las mil ilusiones que Sakura le hacía imaginar con tan solo un beso, Hinata recién duchada y con el cabello húmedo, llegaba al lugar donde su hermana menor entrenaba.

Ya se había recuperado un poco de la resaca con una bebida energética que su amigo Shino le consiguió, su amigo y compañero de equipo últimamente estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que Hyuga necesitara, ella no entendía porque de repente se mostraba tan atento, esa actitud provocaba que Hanabi constantemente insinuara cosas sobre ellos.

Consiguiendo ruborizar a Hinata y poner nervioso al más serio de sus compañeros, Hinata ignoraba que el chico de los insectos la amaba, pero eso, eso es otra historia.

Vio a su hermana y por primera, vez tal vez gracias al alcohol que aun causaba estragos en su cuerpo le dijo.-hiciste todo esto intencionalmente, ¿porque?

Hanabi sin dejar de patear el saco que sostenía uno de los sirvientes respondió -quería ver si tenias agallas.

Hinata no creía que fuera solo por eso, pero desistió con la idea de hacer confesar a su hermana, tenía miedo de lo que esta fuera a decirle, ya tenía una leve sospecha de lo que era, y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

-Déjanos solas yo la ayudare a entrenar, -le dijo al sirviente y su voz extrañamente sonó firme, el hombre se fue y ambas se miraron.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?, tu nunca entrenas conmigo. –pregunto extrañada la menor de las Hyuga.

-Te demostrare que tengo agallas, voy a darte una lección.

Hanabi bufo -¡Vaya, casi siento miedo!, si quieres pelear conmigo entonces te demostrare quien es la mejor. -respondió colocándose en posición de combate.

Era duro golpear a un ser querido pero Hinata estaba segura que bebía desmostarle quien era la hermana mayor de las dos.

**.  
.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé, no debería estar escribiendo mas fics cuando sigo publicando "Esa brujería llamada internet" pero qué más da, si las ideas vienen a mi tengo que sacarlas de mi cabeza, les confieso algo, cuando escribía la parte de Naruto lo sentí falso, porque con todo lo yaoi que se ha vuelto Naruto, tengo mis dudas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sasuke, por un lado él dice que lo quiere como un hermano, y por otro lado Kishimoto pone besos entre ellos. O.0?

A mí no me gusta el yaoi, pero bueno tendré que ir preparándome mentalmente para un final gay, o una muerte dramática y romántica entre ambos, jeje… con esto no estoy queriendo decir que deje de escribir NaruSaku, solo que… bueno ya mejor ni sigo, nos leemos en otra.


End file.
